Lluvia de tristeza
by rukya
Summary: Hitsugaya recibe un castigo, y deciden que sea estar tres meses en el mundo humano, sin poder trasformarse en shinigami, es decir, abandonado a su suerte con los Hollows. Sin embargo, Ichigo le deja hospedarse en su casa, e Ichigo se ocupará del trabajo de Hitsugaya sin problemas. Ellos empiezan a ser más fraternales, pero entonces... IchiHitsu!
1. Chapter 1

Era un tranquilo día en el Seretei. Todo seguía como siempre, bueno, llovía, pero eso tampoco era nada nuevo. Aunque, ciertamente, no todo era tan normal, después de todo, hoy era el entierro de una persona bastante importante: _Hinamori Momo. _

Había muerto tras una grave enfermedad, la cual no pudo resistir, aunque lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas. Había sido, realmente, admirada en todo el Seretei. Por sus amigos, conocidos, e incluso gente que ella misma no conocía. Había sido una persona en que todo el mundo quería ser como ella. Allí, en el entierro, estaban todos los capitanes y tenientes, a parte de otros shinigamis. Ichigo y los suyos también estaban. Había una teniente, que, excepcionalmente estaba más tensa que los demás. Estaba buscando a su capitán, que era quien estaba más dolido su muerte. Así era: Hitsugaya Tôshirô no había ido al entierro de su mejor amiga. Tampoco estaba en el cuartel, y Matsumoto Rangiku se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa.

Faltaban minutos para las palabras del capitán general allí, delante de todos. Entonces, Ichigo se percató del nerviosismo de Matsumoto Rangiku, así que le preguntó que qué le pasaba. Matsumoto, muy nerviosa, le explicó que su capitán llevaba sin aparecer en todo el día, y que no le encontraba. Ichigo, entendiendo la situación, le dijo a Rangiku con una sonrisa que no se preocupase, que iría él a buscarle, y que ella fuese al entierro. Rangiku, eternamente agradecida, se marchó de allí y fue al entierro.

Ichigo empezó a buscarlo por todo el Seretei, no creía que sería tan difícil buscar a un niño. Tampoco entendía lo que había hecho el niño, él era quien más se había preocupado por Hinamori, siempre le trataba estupendamente, le llevaba a todos lados que ella le pidiese, y siempre estuvo con ella, incluso en su muerte. ¡Maldición! Si simplemente alguien hubiese estado con él en esos días, probablemente ahora estaría con los demás... La verdad, él siempre lo había intentado. Cuando estaba con Hinamori, el niño siempre esbozaba una sonrisa. Sin embargo, en cuanto salía de allí una mirada triste y vacía borraba toda sonrisa que podía haber anteriormente. Y cuando alguien intentaba hablar con él, decía que simplemente necesitaba estar solo, y se iba, o se quedaba sin contesta cualquier mensaje.

Ichigo decidió ir al cuartel de la décima división, pues quizá ya había vuelto...Pero nada. Allí no había absolutamente nadie ni parecía que hubiese habido algo. A lo mejor había dejado una nota y Rangiku no se había dado cuenta. Ichigo empezó a buscar removiendo todos los cajones y estanterías, hasta que un libro se cayó y vio salir una nota. Parecía un libro de herbó logia, y lo único que ponía en la nota era 'Distrito 4'.Ichigo sonrió, a veces el niño era tan predecible para él...

Salió de allí y fue al distrito cuarto sin muchos problemas, Ichigo no se había equivocado: el pequeño capitán de la décima división se encontraba en lo alto de una colina y parecía estar buscando unas flores. Ichigo se acercó hasta él, hasta que el niño se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-"Las rosas azules eran las flores favoritas de Hinamori".-Explicó Hitsugaya, con cierta tristeza en sus palabras.

-"Tôshirô... ¿Porqué no estás con lo demás?"- Preguntó Ichigo, mirando al pequeño, quien estaba de espaldas a él.

-"No creo que sea necesario estar ahí. Yo ya le dije a Hinamori todo lo que tenía que decirle, no soy un falso como los demás".-Dijo Hitsugaya, mientras se giraba para mirar a Ichigo.

-"¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Todo el mundo está muy triste y les apena su muerte!"-Exclamó Ichigo, algo cabreado con la respuesta del niño.

-"Dime, Kurosaki... ¿Quién estuvo con Hinamori?, ¿Quién la cuidó?, ¿Quién hizo los días de Hinamori más leves?"-Preguntó con cierta ira en sus palabras.-"Nadie se digno a estar con Hinamori, ¡NADIE! ¡Hinamori siempre estaba sola!"-Explotó, gritándole a Ichigo, mientras se acercaba a él.-"¿¡Y ahora pretendes hacerme creer que la gente está dolida con la muerte de Hinamori!"-Esta vez le cogía del cuello a Ichigo.-"¡Dímelo, Kurosaki!"-Gritó, mientras las fuerzas en sus manos derepente se apagaba.-"Dímelo..."-Susurró, con una voz rota.

-"Tôshirô..."

-"Estos días...Yo...Cuando escuchaba a la gente hablar de Hinamori...Y...Cuando la veía a ella..."-Explicó, con cierta tristeza.-"No sabía que hacer... ¿Tenía que pedirle a la gente que fuese a visitarla...? Hinamori estaría feliz, pero sería mentira..."-Susurró-"¿Porqué, de entre todas las personas...Tenía que ser Hinamori?"-Preguntó con la voz más rota aún. Ichigo pudo divisar que entre las gotas de lluvia, había pequeñas tímidas lágrimas que recorrían el rostro del pequeño. Hitsugaya cerró sus ojos. En ese momento, Ichigo miró a Hitsugaya, quien aún le tenía cogido el cuello, aunque sin fuerzas. Ichigo, en ese momento, triste porque el niño tenía razón, le abrazó tímidamente, y, sorprendentemente, Hitsugaya se dejó abrazar. De hecho, puso su cabeza en el atuendo de shinigamis de Ichigo, mientras susurraba el nombre de Hinamori. Ichigo le pidió perdón a Tôshirô mientras este seguía apoyado en él. El día pasó, e Hitsugaya volvió a su división, sin embargo, no todo había acabado. El castigo por no asistir al entierro de una teniente siendo capitán aún estaba por llegar...


	2. Castigo

**2. Castigo**

Hitsugaya estaba nervioso. Ahora estaba en medio de los capitanes, para recibir la orden del capitán general Yamamoto. Todos los capitanes hablaban entre ellos, preguntándose entre todos que castigo le pondría el capitán general al pequeño genio por no asistir al entierro de una teniente, un acto oficial. El capitán del primer escuadrón estaba callado, mientras que la capitana del segundo escuadrón decía que merecía el peor de los castigos posibles. Unohana Retsu decía que seguro que había tenido una buena razón para lo que había hecho, pues él siempre había cuidado mucho a Hinamori. Kuchiki Byakuya estaba en silencio, impasible a cualquier comentario al igual que Sajin Komamura. Kyoraku Shunsui decía que confiaba en el menor y que seguro que había tenido una buena razón. Kenpachi no hablaba y Mayuri decía que quería que el castigo fuera examinarle, mientras que Ukitake decía que eso era inhumano.

-"¿...Y bien?"-Preguntó el capitán de la primera división, lo que hizo que todos se callasen en ese preciso momento.

-"..."

-"¿Qué se suponía que tenías que hacer para faltar a un acto oficial así?"-

-"Estuve ocupado todo el día, así que se me pasó completamente".-Explicó Hitsugaya, seriamente.

-"¿Y en qué se supone que estuviste ocupado?"-Preguntó Yamamoto, con cierta molestia.-"Que yo sepa... nadie te vio en todo el día".

-"No estuve en el Seretei, estuve en el distrito 4".-Informó, sabiendo que aquello le llevaría a más preguntas.

-"¿Y para qué estuviste allí?"-

-"Estaba buscando una cosa que le gustaba mucho a Hinamori y solo estaba allí".

-"¿Una ofrenda?"

-"Sí, algo así. Lo único que me apetecía en ese momento era estar solo, así que..."

-"¿Estás mintiendo?"

-"¿Para qué iba a hacer algo así?"

-"¿Hay alguien que pueda decir que no mientes?"

-"Mmm..."

-"¿Nadie?"

-"Kurosaki Ichigo".

-"No puedo confiar en ese testigo".

-"¿Qué?, ¿Porqué no?"

-"Sé de sobras que Kurosaki Ichigo y tú sois buenos amigos. Podrías haberle dicho que mintiese..."

-"Entonces... ¿Para qué me has preguntado todo eso?"

-"Para decidir tu castigo".-Sentenció Yamamoto con voz fría. Hitsugaya se quedó helado después de escuchar a Yamamoto. Claro que sabía que iba a tener un castigo, pero estaba haciendo que tuviese un peor castigo si no dejaba testificar a Kurosaki. ¿Desde cuándo él y Kurosaki eran buenos amigos? Sabía a lo que se enfrentaba si no iba a lo de Hinamori, pero su orgullo pudo más que su miedo al castigo que vendría después. Ha habido veces que los castigos eran quedarse encerrados durante un tiempo en la peor de las cárceles, otras veces eran servicios comunitarios. Hitsugaya sudó frío, estaba empezando a marearse, no quería saber cual era su castigo por nada en el mundo. Miró a Ukitake, nervioso, lo único que éste le dijo fue un 'lo siento'. Después de eso, bajó la mirada. Como le gustaría estar en el lugar de algún otro capitán ahora mismo.

-"Bien... Ya he decidido cual será tu castigo".-Sentenció después de un par de minutos de silencio, que para Hitsugaya fueron horas.

-"Y... ¿De cual se trata?"-Preguntó, en un tono de no mucho convencimiento.

-"Irás al mundo humano durante tres meses".-Sentenció el capitán general.

-"¿Al...mundo humano?"

Ichigo caminaba lentamente, entre la lluvia, como si el tiempo no estuviese pasando. Habían pasado dos días desde que había vuelto de la Sociedad de Almas, después de ese desagradable episodio, donde un niño le explicaba la cruel realidad de la Sociedad de Almas en esos eventos. Jamás había visto al niño en ese estado, y deseaba no volver a verle nunca más. Cuando Hinamori aún vivía, sabía que Renji, Kira y Rangiku iban a visitarla de seguido, pero no muchos shinigamis lo hacían. Él no lo había hecho porque básicamente, nunca tuvo ninguna clase de relación con ella. Cuando el accidente de Rukia acabó, Hinamori había sido atacada, y en la guerra contra Aizen, fue el propio Tôshirô quien la atravesó. Esa mirada que tenía aquella vez era una mirada que tampoco quería volver a recordar por parte de Tôshirô.

Un fuerte reiatsu que Ichigo notó lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Pudo notar como un hollow estaba atacando a la ciudad. Ichigo se transformó en shinigami, y sin mucho problema llegó hasta donde estaba el supuesto hollow.

Era un hollow enorme, lo admitía, pero la experiencia le había hecho saber que eso no tenía nada que ver. Se sorprendió al ver un alma correr de un lado a otro desde lo lejos, intentando alejarse del peligro. Le pareció extraño, pues le parecía un alma conocida, aunque no le hizo mucho caso. El shinigami sustituto bajó al suelo y en dos minutos había eliminado al Hollow. Suspiró y fue a buscar al alma que había visto, pues sabía que estaba escondida detrás de una pared, luego le haría el funeral del alma y después...

Todos los pensamientos de Ichigo se fueron al garrote cuando vio al alma que supuestamente ya conocía. Un niño que apenas era la mitad que él, con el pelo blanco y como si fuese la ropa de shinigamis pero al revés en blanco, estaba oculto tras la pared. Parecía estar temblando, y tenía sus manos protegiendo su cabeza. Eso no podía ser...

-"¿¡Tôshirô...!"-Preguntó incrédulo a la situación.

-"¿Kuro...saki...?"-Preguntó, mientras empezaba a tronar entre la lluvia.

-"Estoy de vuelta..."-Gritó Ichigo, mientras su hermana salía a recibirles.

-"¡Buenos días, Ichi...!"-Saludó Yuzu sonriente, mientras se quedaba en silencio.-"...Go".-Entonces, la pequeña chica se puso a mirar justo al chico que había detrás de Ichigo.-"¿Quién es este pequeño chico, hermano?"-Preguntó la chica, con cierta curiosidad.

-"No es pequeño, de hecho, tiene la misma edad que yo. Se llama Hitsugaya Tôshirô y se va a quedar unos días con nosotros, ¿De acuerdo?"-Le presentó Ichigo a Yuzu el pequeño niño que tenía a atrás. Este no hablaba nada, y cuando Yuzu se acercaba, se alejaba un poco.

-"Hitsugaya-san, estás empapado... ¡Te prepararé un baño bien caliente!"-Dijo sonriente la chica.

-"No...No me llames así, llámame por mi nombre, si quieres".-Dijo con un pequeño sonrojo en su cara.

-"¡Muy bien, Tôshirô-kun! Iré a prepararte un baño caliente".-Sonrió, mientras iba al baño cantando.

-"Parece que el viejo y Karin no están...Siéntate en el sofá si quieres mientras esperas, Tôshirô".-'Casi' obligó Ichigo al pequeño a sentarse en el sofá. El niño no dijo nada y simplemente fue al sofá, donde se sentó de cuquillas, escondiendo su cara entre sus piernas, mientras estas eran sujetadas por sus brazos. Ichigo miró al niño, impotente de no poder hacer nada, impotente de cómo la Sociedad de Almas le había tratado. Habían desterrado a Tôshirô durante tres meses al mundo humano como un alma normal. Habían sido tan cabrones de quitarle todos sus poderes de Shinigamis y abandonarle a su suerte, allí, en el mundo humano. Y todo por no ir al entierro de una teniente... Ichigo gruñó para si mismo, cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermana bajaba corriendo, para decirle muy animadamente que el baño ya estaba listo. Ichigo le dio las gracias a su hermana e Hitsugaya hizo lo mismo, mientras fue a la bañera.

-"Hermano... ¿Ese niño va a tu clase?"-Preguntó con curiosidad Yuzu.-"No me suena haberlo visto nunca..."-Intentó hacer memoria.

-"Oh, no... Es un amigo, que necesita mi ayuda".-Sonrió tristemente Ichigo.

-"Eso parecía. Parecía estar muy triste y solo..."

-"¿Eso parecía...?"-Se preguntó así mismo el joven shinigami, mientras ayudaba a su hermana a poner la mesa. Por lo que sabía, su viejo estaba de reunión y Karin se había quedado –extrañamente- a dormir a casa de una amiga. Cuando Ichigo iba a poner el tercer cubierto para Tôshirô primeramente fue a preguntar si iba a cenar. El niño simplemente dijo que no y luego le pidió perdón, decía que tenía mucho sueño. Entonces, Ichigo bajó y quitó el tercer cubierto, mientras mataba mentalmente a cada uno de los shinigamis que le habían puesto ese castigo. Cuando se lo encontró e Ichigo le preguntó que porqué no había matado al Hollow, Hitsugaya simplemente le dijo con una voz temblorosa que sus poderes de shinigami habían desaparecido. Ichigo decidió dejarle sitio en su casa, pues era inhumano abandonarle a su suerte con los Hollows, y más sabiendo que al tener tantísimo reiatsu, era propenso a que los Hollows apareciesen junto a él. Ichigo acabó de cenar, le dio las gracias a Yuzu y subió a su habitación, para ver como estaba el pequeñín.

Lo que vio allí no le gustó, estaba en la misma posición en la que antes estaba en el sofá, pero ahora estaba en una esquina de la habitación.

-"Puedes dormir dentro del armario, eres más pequeño que Rukia así que seguro que cabes mejor y todo".-Le explicó el joven shinigami sustituto.

-"De acuerdo... Gracias".-Dijo el joven shinigami, con una voz apagada. Ichigo no sabía que hacer para animarle: su mejor amiga, la que podía considerar como una hermana, había muerto tras una dolorosa enfermedad donde sólo unos cuantos le habían acompañado, siendo los demás una panda de hipócritas. Y luego, nada más al día siguiente se le juzgó por ello y fue enviado al mundo humano sin poderes... La verdad es que su vida no podía ir de mal en peor. Quería animarlo, pero ¿Cómo? Sólo verle en ese estado hacía que él mismo se pusiera triste. El pequeño chico entró en el armario y cerró la puerta. Ichigo cerró sus ojos.

-"Buenas noches, Tôshirô".-Le deseó el shinigami sustituto al otro shinigami. Sin embargo, el otro shinigami no contestó.-"Mañana será otro día..."-Pensó para si mismo, mientras apagaba las luces de la habitación.


	3. Culpabilidad

**-Hola! Nuevo capítulo ha llegado! Espero que os guste mucho-muchísimo! Y espero muuuuuuuchos revieeeeews! jajajajaja :D**

**Me alegro que os esté gustando y que queráis matar a la Sociedad de Almas, yo también!**

**En verdad este capítulo está dividido en dos, porque me han salido 2000 y pico y tenía que explicar muchas cosas en el siguiente y he pensado que mejor dividirlo! Pero el siguiente capítulo ya va a ver un poco más de comunicación entre los protas!**

**3. Culpabilidad**

Ichigo se despertó, apagó el despertador de mala manera y fue al baño a asearse. Luego volvió a su habitación, cansado, muy cansado y abrió lentamente la puerta del armario para ver como estaba el niño.

El chico dormía y parecía que por fin estaba descansado. Sabía que durante la noche no había dormido mucho, porque, entre unas cosas y otras, sabía como dormía el shinigami, y cuando se movía mucho no era una buena señal. Ichigo bajó despacio, pues no quería despertar al menor. Por lo menos, encontró un alivio, al fin era viernes.

Miró el reloj cuando despertó, eran casi la una del mediodía, a esa hora las hermanas de Ichigo tendrían que estar de vuelta. Todo lo que no había dormido en las últimas semanas lo había recuperado. Escuchó como alguien llamó a la puerta e Hitsugaya simplemente le dijo que pasase.

-"¡Ey, Tôshirô! Ha pasado algo de tiempo".-Saludó una de las hermanas, de manera animada.

-"¡Ala! Karin-chan, ¿Tú ya le conocías?"-Preguntó la otra hermana mientras entraban a la habitación.

-"Sí, me ayudo con algunos asuntillos".-Le explicó Karin, sonriente. Las hermanas de Ichigo empezaron a hablar delante de él, como si cualquier cosa, y él simplemente estaba sentado en el armario, escuchando a las dos hermanas, cuando su barriga gruñó.

-"¡Tôshirô-kun! Tienes que tener un poco de hambre, voy a preparar la comida".-Sonrió Yuzu, mientras bajaba de la habitación de su hermano, al igual que Karin. El pequeño shinigami bajó de la cama y se quitó el pijama para luego vestirse. Acto seguido bajó con las hermanas de Ichigo. No podía estar deprimido mientras estuviese en una casa como era la de los Kurosaki. Hitsugaya ayudó a poner la mesa y a ayudar a Yuzu, mientras Karin cogía el teléfono que estaba sonando. Se trataba de Ichigo, que hoy tenían fiesta por la tarde e iría a comer a casa. No tardaron nada en acabar de hacer la comida, y se fueron los tres a ver la televisión al comedor mientras esperaban a Ichigo para comer.

Ahora las dos hermanas estaban discutiendo sobre que programa ver. Mientras que Karin decía que quería ver el partido de futbol, Yuzu decía que quería ver la serie que echaban al medio día, entonces, cansada de discutir, Yuzu decidió que lo escogiera Tôshirô, el invitado de honor. Karin aceptó porque al ser un chico seguro que elegía el futbol. Yuzu decidió eso porque sabía que no iba a llegar a nada con su hermana.

-"Y... ¿Qué se supone que echan en los otros canales?"-Preguntó con curiosidad.

-"Mmm... Todo lo demás son reposiciones... Aunque también van a volver a echar de nuevo el anime de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Desde el principio"-Explicó Karin.

-"Oh, entonces eso va bien para mi".-Decidió, con cierta mirada de ilusión por su parte.

-"Tôshirô... ¿Te gusta el anime?"-Preguntó Karin incrédula.

-"¿Es algo malo?"-Preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

-"No, solo que no te veía viendo anime..."-Explicó la futbolista de la familia. Y allí estuvieron los tres viendo anime hasta que Ichigo, después de una hora, se dignó a aparecer por allí, saludó a sus hermanas y a Tôshirô de forma energética, mientras subía a su habitación. Luego, acto seguido Ichigo llamó al joven shinigami a su habitación.

-"¿Cómo has estado? ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?"-Preguntó Ichigo, mientras ordenaba su escritorio.

-"Tus hermanas son muy energéticas, no me ha dado tiempo a deprimirme".-Sonrió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.-"En especial...Yuzu me recuerda un poco a Hinamori".- Esta vez sonrió, pero de manera más triste.

-"Tôshirô, Hinamori está viva".-Dijo seriamente el shinigami sustituto, mientras se giraba para mirar al joven shinigami.

-"¿Qué estás diciendo, Kurosaki...?"-Preguntó nervioso.

-"Quizás no puedas verla nunca más, pero...Siempre te quedaran los recuerdos. Siempre que la recuerdes, Hinamori estará viva".-Le explicó Ichigo, seriamente, mientras con su mano tocaba el pecho de Hitsugaya, aludiendo a sus recuerdos.-"¡En fin, vamos a comer, que tengo mucha hambre!"-Se animó, mientras se ponía de pie y se estiraba.

-"Kurosaki".-Nombró el pequeño.

-"¿Mmm?"-Preguntó Ichigo.

-"Gracias".-Agradeció Hitsugaya con una sonrisa sincera. No sabía como, pero Kurosaki Ichigo siempre conseguía quitarle peso a las cosas, haciéndole sentir mejor consigo mismo, y esta vez le estaría muy agradecido.

El día pasó de manera animada. Ichigo le presentó a Hitsugaya a su padre, también vio después de bastante tiempo a Inoue Orihime, quien iba a devolverle a Ichigo un manga y ya de pasó la saludó también. Inoue fue, realmente, para hablar con Ichigo y contarle que al día siguiente los del instituto se iban de excursión, y que como hacía tiempo que ellos cuatro no iban de excursión, aludiendo a él, Ishida, Chad y a ella misma, decidió esta vez decir que si que iban los cuatro, así que ahora estaba llamándolos para explicarles donde les había metido. A pesar de que Ichigo dijo que no podía, fue el mismo Hitsugaya quien le convenció de que se fuera con sus amigos de instituto.

Al día siguiente, Ichigo se fue con sus compañeros de excursión, mientras Hitsugaya se quedaba solo.

-"Tôshirô, yo ya me marcho".

-"Mmm".-Dijo, medio dormido.

-"¿Estarás bien?"-Preguntó.

-"Claro. Sólo déjame dormir..."-Le pidió entre sueño y sueño.

-"Vale, vale".-Sonrió mientras salía de la habitación, por mucho que quisiera negarlo, ese shinigami seguía siendo sólo un pequeño niño, y más ahora que solamente era un niño, sin poder ser shinigami. Ichigo entonces lo pensó, a lo mejor no le recriminó que le llamase Tôshirô en vez de capitán Hitsugaya por el estado actual en el que estaba. No pudo evitar sonreír tristemente, y luego salió de allí.

Solamente habían pasado dos horas desde que Kurosaki le había medio despertado para decirle que ya se iba de excursión. Se estaba realmente cómodo en el armario...Pero nada. No conseguía dormirse ni a la de tres. Agh! Si Kurosaki no le hubiera despertado... Kurosaki era una buena persona, lo admitía, y también admitía que le podías pedir siempre un favor, sin importar el que. No todas las personas le hubiesen dejado dormir en su casa y ser uno más de una familia. Y más a un niño como él. Porque sabía perfectamente que Kurosaki le seguía tratando como un niño pequeño que necesitaba el cariño de la gente, a pesar de que no era verdad. De hecho, nunca había recibido algo como cariño, y no iba a recibirlo ahora después de tanto tiempo. Lo único que conseguía Kurosaki Ichigo era hacerle estar extraño mientras estaba con él. Mientras estaba aún metido en el armario, escuchó risas de las pequeñas hermanas de Ichigo, que seguramente estaban en el jardín. Por alguna extraña razón, eso le tranquilizaba, y poco a poco fue quedándose dormido.

Ichigo, por su parte, se sentía un poco incómodo con su clase. No es que les cayesen mal o algo así, simplemente estos días había estado desaparecido y ahora le inundaban con preguntas. Porque, desde el entierro de Hinamori, solo había ido un día a clase y ni siquiera había sido el día completo. Mintió a Karin para ir antes a casa y ver como se encontraba el pequeño niño. Cuando se lo encontró aquel día en el sofá, animadamente viendo anime, se dio cuenta que poco a poco el viejo Tôshirô volvería, siempre y cuando se le tratase con cariño, pero como se suele decir 'poco a poco y con buena letra'. Por ese y por otros motivos, ahora mismo se sentía incómodo estando con sus compañeros y no con Tôshirô, pero había sido él mismo quien le había dicho que fuera con sus compañeros de colegio, y si Tôshirô había dicho eso, lo mejor era hacerlo. Quizás el pequeño shinigami necesitaba también un poco de espacio vital.

Estaba en un campo helado y nevaba. Estaba completamente solo, algo que no era nuevo para él, era incluso agradable... Pudo ver una silueta que se acercaba sigilosamente. Tôshirô le miró sorprendido: se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Hinamori. A pesar de estar sorprendido, se acercó a Hinamori y esta no dijo nada. Aunque intentó hablar con ella, no respondió. Pocos minutos después, Hinamori se había transformado en hielo que poco a poco se había deshecho.

Abrió sus ojos rápidamente. Como Hinamori siguiera apareciéndole es sus sueños, acabaría loco de remate. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos con pesadez mientras volvía a quedarse dormido, hasta que un fuerte Reiatsu le alertó y un grito de una voz conocida le asustó. Salió corriendo de la habitación de Ichigo y de la casa. Un Hollow enorme había atrapado a la joven Yuzu.

-"¡Yuzu!"- Gritó su hermana desesperadamente. Era el mismo Hollow que le había atacado a él antes, era el Hollow que Kurosaki había matado... ¿Qué hacía aquí entonces? Pero no le dio más tiempo a pensar cuando el Hollow se acercó a Karin.

-"¡Apártate de ahí!"-Chilló mientras Karin corría, sin embargo, Hitsugaya sabía que no podría escapar. Entonces, corriendo tan rápido como pudo apartó a la chica y el Hollow le atacó a él, habiendo mucha sangre por el camino y él cayó al suelo.

-"¡Tôshirô!"-Gritó la chica, al ver como el pequeño caía al suelo.

-"¡Vete de aquí, corre!"- Le espetó cabreado el niño. En otras ocasiones, con un rápido movimiento hubiese sacado su poder de shinigami... _pero no podía_. Sabía que era lo suficientemente rápido para escapar de allí, pero tampoco podía hacerlo cuando las hermanas de Ichigo estaban en peligro.

-"¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Yuzu está...!"- Le explicó muy nerviosa.

-"¿¡Es que acaso quieres morir tú también!"-Le preguntó cabreado, mientras Karin salía corriendo, sudando. Cuando vio que Karin no estaba, se levantó como pudo y utilizó varios Kido para que soltase a Yuzu, hasta que lo consiguió, sin embargo... Él era ahora el atrapado por el Hollow. Estaba sintiendo como no podía respirar cuando el Hollow empezó a apretarlo más violentamente. Entonces el Hollow le soltó para darle el golpe definitivo en el aire. Hitsugaya intentó protegerse como pudo y entonces apareció un tipo extraño de la nada con gorro y zampakutou junto a Karin, que fue a ver como estaba su hermana que estaba en el suelo.

-"Despierta, Benihime".- Dijo secamente, mientras mataba al Hollow. En ese momento, y solamente en ese momento, Hitsugaya se dio cuenta que se trataba de Urahara Kisuke y que lo había traído Karin. Justó cuando el Hollow desapareció, el cayó al suelo. Empezó a escuchar la voz de Karin que gritaba su nombre, pero esa voz se quedó muy lejana a él... Y entonces todo se volvió negro para él.

Ichigo volvía animadamente a su casa, pensando que al final no había sido tan malo, que incluso se había divertido. Eran ya sobre las diez de la noche, así que seguro que sus hermanitas se habían ido ya a dormir. Estaba yendo por las calles, cuando se empezó a acordar de cómo era su vida antes de ser shinigami, donde siempre que hacían esas excursiones siempre iba. Bueno, ahora mismo había perdido cosas tipo así, pero había ganado muchas otras... Sobre todo el conocer a tantos shinigamis que se habían hecho sus amigos. En un primer momento le vino la imagen de Rukia enfadada discutiendo con él, algo que hizo sonreír. Antes de poder darse cuenta estaba delante de su casa, y Urahara Kisuke también estaba allí.

-"¿Urahara-san? ¿Qué haces aquí?"-Preguntó el chico un poco nervioso.

-"Será mejor que vengas conmigo".-Le dijo seriamente, mientras se iba con un paso rápido. Ichigo se preocupó y fue detrás de él, hasta que llegó a la tienda del shinigami renegado.

-"¿Y bien...?"-Preguntó, cada vez más preocupado, hasta que Urahara le hizo signo de que entrase y le acompañó a una de las habitaciones, donde se encontró a Hitsugaya, quien dormía con una respiración agitada.-"¡Tôshirô...!"-Se sorprendió el shinigami sustituto.-"¿¡Qué le ha...!"

-"Un Hollow atacó a tus hermanas, Kurosaki-san..."-Dijo lentamente el encargado de la tienda.-"Dale gracias a que el capitán Hitsugaya estaba allí".-Le explicó seriamente, mientras Ichigo miraba a Hitsugaya con cara de preocupación.-"Llévatelo a tu casa, Kurosaki-san... Descansará mejor".

-"De acuerdo".-Afirmó Ichigo, resignadamente, mientras cogía a Tôshirô y lo ponía en su espalda para llevárselo.-"Gracias, Urahara-san".

-"Kurosaki-san".-Nombró Urahara secamente.-"Los ataques de Hollows son normales, y más si hay una presencia espiritual fuerte. No vuelvas a dejar al capitán Hitsugaya solo, ¿Vale?"-Preguntó mientras Ichigo asentía. Salió rápidamente de allí, mientras simplemente pensaba en lo idiota que había sido al dejar a Tôshirô solo. Se sentía tan _culpable_...

**Ichigo: En el siguiente capítulo...**

**Hitsugaya: Zzz...**

**Ichigo: Que raro que no diga algo ofensivo contra mi persona en el preview . _.**

**Hitsugaya: Zzz...Kurosaki-Idiota...Zzz**

**Ichigo: ¿¡Incluso soñando!**

**Hitsugaya: Zzz...**

**Ichigo: En el siguiente capítulo, ¡'Promesa'!**

5


	4. Promesa

**¡Y ya llegamos a los cuatro capítulos! Que rápido pasa jajajaja :')**

**No creo que sea mucho más largo, creo que ya le queda poquito. **

**Bueno, pues espero que disfrutéis y espero muuuuchos reviews. **

**En el siguiente capítulo, ya veréis en el preview, es un capítulo por lo menos el inicio de humor, mucho humor, que ya le va bien al fic X3**

**4. Promesa**

Ichigo le miró una vez más. A pesar de que había vuelto bastante cansado de la excursión, no era capaz de conciliar el sueño después de lo que Urahara le había enseñado. Había puesto al pequeño shinigami a descansar en su cama, mientras él estaba en una silla mirando como dormía... Aunque aún no despertaba y no parecía que iba a hacerlo aún... Tenía vendas por todo el torso y el hombro, además de que parecía ser que el Hollow le había dejado unos segundos sin respiración, haciendo que el pobre quedase muy débil. Tenía algo de fiebre, además de una débil respiración. Ichigo no le miraba directamente a los ojos. Había sido su maldita culpa. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que iba a pasar algo así? Había sido un idiota y ahora era Tôshirô quien sufría las consecuencias, como si el niño no tuviese suficiente. Cogió el pequeño trozo de tela que tenía en la frente y bajó al baño a ponerle otra vez agua fría.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, estaba cansado, muy cansado. Le dolía mucho la cabeza, y ni siquiera sabía donde estaba porque todo era oscuro. Intentó sentarse cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en su hombro que le hizo frenarse de golpe. Entonces, todo regresó a su mente: La excursión de Kurosaki, el sueño con Hinamori, el Hollow que atrapó a Yuzu y su intento por salvarla... Mientras pensaba en eso, vio como alguien entraba en la habitación y le ponía un paño de agua fría en su cabeza, aunque primeramente tocó su frente. Entonces, reconoció el sitio donde estaba y el chico que tenía en frente por sus manos.

-"¿Kurosaki...? ¿Qué ha pasado mientras...?"-Preguntó en un susurro casi imperfectible, mientras el otro chico se sorprendía.

-"No te preocupes. Sólo...Recupérate".-Susurró, en ese momento, Hitsugaya se sorprendió ante el tono del chico.

-"Pero..."-Intentó quejarse.

-"Por favor".-Dijo seriamente mientras se sentaba en la silla donde había estado. Hitsugaya podía distinguir el tono de Ichigo. Parecía uno entre enfadado y triste, y sabía que no iba a llegar a nada aunque intentase hablar con él. Cerró sus ojos y a los pocos minutos volvió a estar profundamente dormido de nuevo. Ichigo le miró con tristeza mientras miraba la hora. Eran ya las seis de la mañana, tenía que prepararse para ir al instituto, y tenía que ir a casa de Inoue también a pedirle un favor... Ese sería un largo día, desde luego.

Sabía que había estado durmiendo desde que Urahara Kisuke le salvó. También sabía que en alguna parte de su sueño se sintió muy cómodo, como si alguien estuviese llevándole, pero ese alguien le llevó muy bien. Durante una parte de la noche sintió algo que le iba tocando su frente, y luego supo que eran las frías manos de Kurosaki. Y ahora mismo estaba cálido, muy cálido...Demasiado. Estaba empezando a sudar demasiado. Seguro que Kurosaki le había puesto muchas mantas encima. Abrió sus ojos medio-adormilado para quitarse las mantas, pero lo que vio fue...fue...

-"¿¡INOUE!"-Chilló y preguntó, mientras veía dos grandes pechos encima de su cabeza, mientras la chica estaba asomada detrás de la cama.-"¿¡QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁS HACIÉNDO!"-Preguntó cada vez más histérico.

-"¡Tôshirô-kun! ¡Te has despertado, que alegría!"-Sonrió de manera muy divertida, mientras se quitaba de encima de él"Y me has reconocido de manera muy animada, ¡así que mejor que mejor!"- Rió.

-"Como para no reconocerte...Aunque al principio he dudado si eras tú o Matsumoto..."-Señaló los cabellos naranjados de ella, aludiendo a su teniente.-"¿Qué se suponía que estabas haciendo encima mío?"

-"Pues...Veras... Tienes bastante fiebre, así que iba a ponerte un trapito con agua fría para bajarla, pero se me ha caído detrás de la cama y de la única manera que no podía molestarte era pasando encima de ti..."-Explicó la chica muy animadamente, mientras con su mano le daba vueltas al 'trapito' sucio. Hitsugaya simplemente se quedo en silencio.-"¿Ocurre algo, Tôshirô-kun?"-Preguntó la chica un poco preocupada.

-"Nada... Sólo que hacía años que no tenía fiebre..."-Pensó mirando a Inoue de manera curiosa.-"Por cierto, ¿Tú me has curado, verdad? Gracias".-Agradeció Hitsugaya con una sonrisa, pues sus dolores se habían rebajado bastante.

-"¡No ha sido nada! ¡Ha sido un pedido de Kurosaki-kun mientras él está en el instituto!"-Le dijo mientras sonreía.

-"¿Kurosaki está en el instituto?"-Preguntó mientras la chica asentía.-"Y entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí, Inoue?"-Preguntó un poco triste.

-"¡Me lo pidió Kurosaki-kun! Estaba el pobre muy tenso..."-Recordó Inoue.-"Estará muy alegre cuando te vea".-Sonrió.

-"No soy un niño al que deban de proteger".-Dijo en una voz seca, sin mirar directamente a Inoue.

-"Tôshirô-kun..."-Se sorprendió con la reacción del menor.-"Tienes que entender como se siente Kurosaki-kun. Si Urahara-san no hubiese aparecido... Tú ahora mismo no estarías..."-Explicó con la voz rota, mientras sus ojos se ponían llorosos.

-"¡O-Oye, Inoue! ¡Vale! ¡Lo siento, lo retiro!"- Intentó consolar a Inoue, quien se animó de repente.-"Mentirosa..."-Se cabreó el niño al ver como le había engañado. Inoue simplemente puso a reírse muy animadamente, hasta que escuchó que tocaban a la puerta, con lo que fue a abrir.

-"¡Veníamos a ver como estaba Tôshirô!"-Alegó Karin.

-"¡Karin-chan! ¡No chilles, que vas hacer que le duela la cabeza a Tôshirô-kun!"-Gritó de manera animada, mientras miraba al niño que había subido ya su mano a la cabeza.

-"No sé quien ha sido peor de las dos..."-Se quejó el niño, mientras las tres chicas se ponían a reír.

-"¡Bueno, chicas! Os dejo a Tôshirô-kun al cuidado, ¡Cuidadlo bien!"-Sonrió mientras salía de la habitación y de la casa de los Kurosaki.

Ichigo subió las escaleras de su casa muy cansado, y con unas ojeras ciertamente visibles. Había saludado a Karin y Yuzu un poco cansado, y ahora se encontraba subiendo a su habitación. Se encontró con Hitsugaya, que estaba muy animadamente en su cama leyendo lo que parecía ser un manga, el cual Ichigo reconoció y sabía que era de Karin. Hitsugaya le saludó muy animadamente a Ichigo, mientras seguía leyendo el manga. El shinigami sustituto dejó las cosas bien puestas en su escritorio, y luego acto seguido miró al niño con una mirada seria y fija. El otro shinigami empezó a mirarle también, incómodamente.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-Preguntó nervioso e incómodo por la situación.

-"¿No tienes nada que preguntarme?"-Susurró con lo que parecía ser una voz fría, la más fría que Hitsugaya recordaba de Ichigo.

-"He… ¿Qué tal tú excursión?"-Dudó por un momento el pequeño shinigami. No sabía exactamente a que se refería Ichigo, así que simplemente intentó cambiar de tema.

-"¿No vas a enfadarte conmigo?"-Cuestionó Ichigo sobre el pequeño, aunque esta vez sin mirarle directamente.

-"¿Porqué iba a hacer eso?"-Volvió a preguntar sin entender a su compañero.

-"Es por mi culpa…"-Murmuró casi imperceptiblemente el shinigami.-"¡Es por mi maldita culpa que tú estás así! ¡Por mi culpa casi morís los tres! Y sin embargo… ¡Nadie me echa la culpa! ¿Porqué?"-Chilló por un momento hasta que volvió a susurrar mirando al niño, quien de un momento a otro cambió su rostro de uno asombrado a uno serio.

-"¿De verdad eso es lo que crees?"-Cuestionó el niño mirando seriamente a Ichigo.-"¿Crees que soy alguien a quien debas proteger? ¡Soy un_ shinigami_! ¿¡Has olvidado eso!"-Voceó cabreado contra Ichigo, mientras se ponía de pie en la su cama. Justo cuando él acabó de hablar, Ichigo le cogió de la camiseta que Hitsugaya llevaba, levantándole contra la pared.

-"¡Ahora mismo no tienes tus poderes de _shinigami_! ¡Ahora mismo, tú…!"-Volvió al tono de voz de antes, uno de enfado y alto, hasta que el otro shinigami le paró con un fuerte golpe en la nariz, e Ichigo le soltaba.

-"Lo siento".-Musitó con la voz medio rota.-"Siento ser un _inútil_. No te preocupes, si me voy de aquí no volverán a aparecer los Hollows. Lo siento, Kurosaki".-Susurró, sin mirar a Ichigo. En cuanto acabó de decir el nombre del shinigami sustituto, salió corriendo de la habitación y la casa de los Kurosaki. Ichigo le miraba sorprendido, mientras con su mano derecha se tapaba su dolorida nariz. Entonces Ichigo se levantó enfadado consigo mismo. ¿Así era como se sentía Tôshirô? ¿Un inútil? En el fondo…Era normal. No pudo ayudar a Hinamori, casi no pudo ayudar a sus hermanas, no puede ser shinigami… Entonces Ichigo chascó su lengua.

-"Soy un estúpido y un idiota…"-Viseó para si mismo, mientras salía de su casa corriendo, en búsqueda del niño.

Volvía a llover, otra vez. Últimamente se había hecho muy común ese hecho. Hacía frío. Bueno, no hacía frío, estaban a 9 de julio pero… Sabía que la fiebre le estaba subiendo, por eso tenía mucho frío. De repente llegó a un parque de Karakura, el cual recordaba porque había jugado allí con Karin al futbol. Se sentó en uno de los bancos que había, mientras seguía lloviendo. De todas maneras no tenía sitio para volver: no podía volver a la Sociedad de Almas, tampoco podía volver a casa de Kurosaki. Se quedaría allí hasta que pasasen los tres meses. Y con suerte, ningún Hollow le atacaría…Y con suerte…Conseguiría que Kurosaki le perdonase. Tenía frío, mucho frío y sueño…

-"Kurosaki…"-Susurró en voz baja, mientras sus ojos se cerraban, estaba teniendo demasiado sueño…

Ichigo seguía buscándole por todos lados, le era realmente imposible creer que se había ido. También le era imposible pensar que no le había visto, pues pocos niños tienen ese aspecto. Tampoco podía buscarle por el reiatsu, pues la lluvia hacía que no pudiera sentirle. ¡Vamos! Karakura no era tan grande para no verle, además tampoco conocería toda la ciudad del todo. Si el fuera Tôshirô, ¿Dónde habría ido en un día de lluvia? A él le gustaban los sitios tranquilos, sin mucha gente, y en un día de lluvia…

-"¡El campo de futbol!"-Pensó Ichigo mientras rápidamente salía para aquella dirección. Sabía que el pequeño shinigami aún no estaba recuperado, y si se le habrían las heridas sería otra vez su culpa. Llegó al campo en muy poco tiempo y le encontró. Pero le encontró caído en el suelo, mirando para el suelo mientras toda la lluvia caía. Eso no podía ser bueno.

-"¡Tôshirô!"-Chilló, mientras se acercaba a él corriendo, pero no respondía. Entonces Ichigo cogió el cuerpo del pequeño y lo puso bien. Entonces se dio cuenta, cuando vio al pobre shinigami con una respiración agitada y las mejillas completamente rojas: lo importante no eran las heridas ya curadas por Inoue, lo importante era la fiebre que llevaba desde que le atacó el Hollow. Tocó su frente, la cual estaba caliente, muy caliente.-"¡Tôshirô!"-Volvió a gritar, intentando en un vano intento que despertarse.

-"¿Kuro…Saki…? ¿Qué haces tú aquí…?"-Preguntó en un tono de voz bajo, muy bajo.

-"¡Eso no importa ahora, tonto! ¡Tengo que bajarte la fiebre sea como sea!"-Espetó Ichigo cabreado, mientras el niño cerraba los ojos con una sonrisa.

-"Mira, idiota. Ha dejado de llover".-Sonrió mientras las últimas gotas de lluvia caían. Ichigo sonrió ante la acción del niño, aunque solo con unos segundos volvió a la realidad de como estaba. Por lo menos la fiebre no volvería a subirle. Entonces escuchó unos pasos detrás de él que pudo identificar perfectamente.

-"Kurosaki-san, parece ser que tienes problemas ~"-Saludó el tendero de la chuchería favorita de Rukia.

-"¡No es momento para eso! ¡No sé que demonios hacer!"-Se enfureció Ichigo, de nuevo, consigo mismo.

-"¿Crees que he venido a reírme de ti o de él?"-Preguntó con una sonrisa irónica, mientras el shinigami sustituto se sorprendía.-"Toma. Dale esto y estará recuperado en un santiamén. Ese Hollow era uno de puñetero, mira que tener _veneno_ en sus garras…"-Explicó Urahara mientras le tendía la medicina a Ichigo aun sonriendo.-"Y vosotros dos, mira que sois infantiles. ¡Sobre todo tú, Kurosaki-san! Mira que haberle dicho que era un _inútil_…En fin, vamos a mi tienda… ¡Creo que tendréis que hablar un poquito! ~"

-"Eso no es verdad…"

-"¿Eh?"

Abrió sus ojos poco a poco y se puso derecho aun estando sentado. Sabía que estaba en la habitación de Urahara Kisuke, y sabía que otra vez habían tenido que ayudarle. Ni si quiera sabía donde estaba Ichigo y…

-"¡Por fin te has despertado, capitán Hitsugaya! ~"-Sonrió alegremente Urahara Kisuke con su abanico, mientras Hitsugaya simplemente le saludaba con la mano sorprendido.-"¡Tómate esto cada 4 horas hasta el viernes!"-Le explicó mientras le daba un bote de pastillas animadamente.

-"Gracias…"-Agradeció mientras miraba el frasco un poco nervioso porque tenía el símbolo de veneno.

-"¡Ahora le diré a Kurosaki-san que pase!"-Comentó Urahara con una sonrisa irónica de las suyas mientras se iba corriendo a pesar de que el pobre niño shinigami le estaba gritando de que no quería verle. En pocos minutos, Ichigo estaba en la habitación del pequeño, aunque más bien en el marco de la puerta apoyado y con los brazos cruzados, sin llegar a pasar. Hitsugaya, por su parte, aún estaba sentado en la cama y no miraba a Ichigo directamente.

-"Kurosaki…Yo…"-Intentó excusarse el pequeño ante él.

-"¡Ahh~! ¡Si el genio de la Sociedad de Almas se deja envenenar por un Hollow, no sé que será lo siguiente!"-Se quejó Ichigo muy animadamente ante él.-"¡Y, para más inri, no escucha cuando le hablan!"

-"¿A qué te refieres…?"-Preguntó extrañado.

-"Ahora mismo no tienes tus poderes de _shinigami._ Ahora mismo, tú eres sólo un niño".-Recordó Ichigo con exactitud las palabras que le dijo horas antes.-"En ningún momento he opinado que seas un inútil, Tôshirô".-Sonrió mientras entraba en la habitación y se sentaba de rodillas junto a él.

-"¿No opinas que soy un inútil?"-Se extrañó mirándole directamente a sus ojos.

-"Pues claro que no, idiota".-Sonrió mirándole de manera tierna.

-"¡Pero tampoco soy un niño que tengan que proteger! Para mi tú también eres un niño indefenso…"-Bromeó el capitán del décimo escuadrón con él.

-"Entonces hagamos una promesa".-Sentenció Ichigo.-"Yo te protegeré a ti y tú me protegerás a mi".-Sonrió mientras le tendía el dedo menique a Hitsugaya mientras él también lo hacía, sonriendo.-"¿Prometido?"

-"¡Es una promesa!"-Sonrió, mientras ambos tenían sus dedos meñiques cogidos. Por fin había dejado de llover, aunque fuera por un momento.

Hitsugaya: En el siguiente capítulo, es el aniversario de la madre de Ichigo y entonces...

Ichigo:O.O

Hitsugaya:¿Qué pasa? . _.

Ichigo:Me has llamado Ichigo y no Kurosaki...O.O

Hitsugaya: Estoy viviendo en tu casa, es muy incómodo que cada vez que te llamo, venga toda tu familia, tu padre el primero!

Ichigo:Ya, es que se cree muy joven...

Hitsugaya: ¡En el siguiente capítulo, el padre de Ichigo hará su aparición!

Ichigo:Que raro se me hace que me llames así...

Hitsugaya: Idiota -.-"

Ichigo: ¡En el siguiente capítulo, la carrera especial de la familia Kurosaki!

Hitsugaya:¿Una carrera en un aniversario...?


End file.
